Tell Me Why
by HappyOwl
Summary: Superstar Annabeth Chase visits her family in New York. Trying not to be recognized, she disguises. But when she falls over Percy Jackson, your typical New Yorker, she finds so good things. But the lie doesn't bring good things, and she may learn it in the most difficult way. AU/AH.
1. Enchanted to Meet You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**_

_**So, world, it's me again, HappyOwl! Miss me? Haha, just kidding! I really hope you enjoy this story as I do.**_

_**Tell Me Why**_

"I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you"

-Enchanted, Taylor Swift.

Annabeth got off the car that took her to her family's home. The house designed by her and her mother stood out from the others, being like a center of attraction for the New Yorkers who lived there. The cream walls, marble columns and the polished white tiles were complemented by the Greek style decoration.

While the warm wind blew, Annabeth knocked. Murmurs and hisses could be heard, causing a happy smile to break out on her face. She looked at the window beside the door, but all she could see was her own reflection. Her sparkling and calculating gray eyes were delicately delineated and her pink lips had just a little lip gloss. Her long, blonde, curly hair was falling freely down her back, and thanks to the wind it flew to all directions. Her tanned skin made her look Californian, and her exotic figure just got her to the top of the music industry. Besides her angelic voice, of course.

You don't know about who am I talking about? Well, just about Annabeth Chase, international singer and the new superstar of the music industry. The girl that every girl wants to be and every guy want to have. Her songs expressed the feelings of the hard adolescence she experienced, as well as heartbreak, love and jealousy. Her first single had taken her to win a gold disc and had made her become completely famous. So, for two years she has been touring the world, gigging and working on her next album. So much work didn't had left her to see her family very often, so here she was, standing on the porch of her beautiful home waiting to spend two beautiful and peaceful months, resting from all the daily pressure she received.

She looked at herself in the window again. She had decided to wear a dress that from the top half was white and loose, but then was tuned up at the waist and was mold-green up to above the knee. On her feet were white tennis sneakers, and in her neck was a delicate gold chain that had a photo camera. She wanted to be comfortable, but at the time wanted to keep her superstar status.

She counted her bags for the tenth time in the day since she arrived in New York. There were five in all, four with her clothes and one with souvenirs or gifts for her family. The door finally opened, revealing a very excited mother. Athena Williamson was a beautiful woman, with silky black hair that was usually tied in a ponytail, stormy and intelligent gray eyes like her daughter; flawless pale skin; and a wisdom and intelligence like no other. She hugged her daughter like it was a goodbye; with such strength and emotion that Annabeth thought she wouldn't breathe though she happily returned the hug. Tears threatened to fall from the eyes of both, but in the end both got in and the tears fell down their faces. After several minutes of staying so, they separated and Annabeth hugged her father. Frederick Chase was a tall man, with robust body and broad nose. His short blond hair was military style. His eyes were a nice mix of green and gray. He smiled, showing his not-so-perfect teeth. His strong arms lovingly embraced his daughter for several minutes.

When they separated, the twins ran and hugged their sister's legs crying. Bobby and Matthew were six years old, and both were blonde with green eyes. They loved playing tricks on others, but they were very intelligent for their own good. Annabeth crouched down their height and hugged them.

"Guys," she sobbed. "You are so big now." she looked at the twins smiling, and her tears had finally stopped falling. She ruffled their hairs and stood up.

"Annie," Bobby said, still crying. "You will not go again, right?" His voice sounded so broken, that Annabeth almost cried again. Her brothers were making puppy face, which was tearing her heart to pieces.

But no matter how much it hurt, she had to tell the truth to her family. "I will stay here for two months, and I plan to spend every moment with you. I promise it," Her mother smiled, and with tears were still falling strongly for her face, she leaned against her husband's chest, who also smiled with joy.

"Yay Annie!" Mateo shouted with joy, and ran around her singing loudly.

Frederick chided him for silence. "We are all very happy for you to stay with us dear," he told her affectionately. He approached the door and lifted two suitcases. "I take them to your room?" he asked. Annabeth nodded before doing the same and following her father up the stairs and hallway, her mother following them closely with the remaining bag. They stopped in front of a white door. Frederick put his hand on the gold handle and opened it, revealing Annabeth's tidy and beautiful room.

She sighed to smell the scent of lavender that was there, and at remembering all the good times she had spent in the same room before her life changed completely. She remembered lying on the floor and eating snacks with her best friend Thalia, watching silly movies and chatting about all things. Ah, she had to call Thalia soon.

"Home sweet home," she sighed. She left her bag in the corner and jumped on the bed, feeling the softness of silk touching her arms and legs. She took a deep breath and sat up in bed, looking at her parents, who looked at her smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, honey." her mother said. "What could be wrong? We're all together again," Annabeth smiled at that.

"So, tell us a little bit of everything you've done," Frederick requested his daughter. "I heard you visited the Arc de Triomphe."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "It was awesome! I felt like an ant next to the monument, I swear, someday I will take you all there." she said. "But first I want to stay here and relax."

"I hold you to that promise," Her father joked, making Athena to roll her eyes as she sat beside her daughter and Annabeth to chuckle.

"I'll not forget," Annabeth said jokingly.

"And how have you been? The hotels were good? You fed properly? I know celebrities don't always feed them because of their bodies." Athena questioned, her mother instincts on.

"Oh, c'mon Athena, let her breathe. She doesn't want to tell you her life now." Frederick interrupted. "Why don't you take a shower and go for a walk? Maybe you can see what's new in New York and visit old friends." He advised Annabeth.

"I think that's a good idea." Annabeth agreed.

"But-"Athena started to protest, but Annabeth cut her off putting her hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright." Annabeth said softly. "We have two months to do anything, and it's been six months since I am in New York. A walk isn't to kill anyone."

Athena sighed in defeat. "Okay, but be back before dinner." Annabeth smiled and hugged her mother, who rolled her eyes and hugged her back. Frederick chuckled at the image and called his wife to stand beside him.

"Come on, don't want those little kids to ruin my house." he said as he and Athena came out through the door.

Annabeth laughed as the door closed. It was good to be back to where she belonged. She got out of bed, opened a suitcase, pulled out a pair of clothes and went into the bathroom. There, she took her clothes off and threw them on the floor. She turned on the water and got into the shower, feeling the hot water drops beating against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. And as anyone does, she began to think about deep issues while washing her hair with lemon shampoo.

She thought about her best friend Thalia, a punk, brave and with a big heart girl. They literally knew each other since birth, because their mothers had given them birth at the same hospital and were friends. They had been through everything together, from crushes to Thalia's boyfriends. But since she was famous, they hadn't spoken very often, only a couple of times here and there. Annabeth really missed her.

She also missed her friend Rachel. The eco-freak redhead was daughter of a prominent businessman, and they had met in middle school when Annabeth had dropped her milkshake all over her. They shared a passion for art and a lot of time together.

She sighed and turned off the water. She wrapped her body with a towel, and after drying, she dressed in the clothes she had taken. It was just a simple natural colored shirt that says 'I'd Like to Stay and Chat, but I Really' with a mustache, a short white shorts and brown boots with laces. She left the bathroom and went to a suitcase. From there, she took her straight chocolate brown wig and sky blue contact lenses. She looked in the mirror and put black eyeliner and lip gloss on.

She grabbed her purse and left the room, ready for a peaceful walk without paparazzi behind her.

*Tell-Me-Why*

She walked through the crowded streets of her city, admiring every sound and building that she missed, like the car horns, drivers insulting, the big groups of people crossing the street when the traffic light turned green, the Empire State highlighting among other buildings, and all those little things that made New York an amazing city.

Looking absentmindedly at the buildings, Annabeth turned a corner when she collided with someone who surely was distracted too, causing her to fall over the person. She moaned of pain, the fall wasn't all that pleasant, although the person's chest cushioned her fall. She opened her eyes, founding that the person she fell over was a guy. A very nice one in her opinion. He had messy black hair and tanned skin; his lips were thin, and his nose was upright. He then opened his eyes, letting her see the beautiful sea-green iris of them.

He moaned in pain too, and looked at her in the eyes. Her breath got stuck in her throat, and she didn't say anything. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest, and she didn't even know why.

"Umm, I'm sorry." She managed to say.

"Uh- it's fine." He said. He looked just as shocked as she. She keeps looking in his eyes some seconds before she realized he was waiting for her to get up off of him.

"Oh." She said without meaning to. He raised his eyebrows up confused, and she could see he was reprising a smile. She stood up and reached a hand out to help him, which he gratefully took. "I'm so sorry," Annabeth repeated when he was standing up in front or her. He was pretty tall.

"Uh, it's okay." He says carelessly. "I wasn't looking either, so I'm sorry too." He smirked. Annabeth felt her knees melting.

She couldn't help smiling back. "I guess it's both fault," she says, and she regrets it almost immediately. She just sounded so silly.

The there was an uncomfortable silence between them before he spoke again. "Are you new in the city?" he asked, and the little love-sick girl inside Annabeth started squealing because he interested on her.

"Umm, I lived in New York all my life, but two years ago I moved to Frisco, but now I'm back." She said. It was half true and half lie.

"That's awesome," he says. "I lived my whole life here." Annabeth tool a lock of her wig and put it behind her ear, like she did when she was nervous. Annabeth caught his eyes flying over her body and stopping in parts she didn't like, but it was quite fast and she was kind of used to that, so she let it pass.

Another awkward silence. "I think I'll be goin-" he started to say, but Annabeth cut him off before she could stop herself.

"Let me buy you a coffee or something, I do feel really bad for making you hit your head." Well, it sounded better than she thought it would be.

He opened his eyes in surprise, but then smiled. "No, I'm fine. Thanks, and nice to meet you..." he left the sentence in the air, not knowing her name.

Annabeth's mind began to think of names she could say._ Think, think, think!. _"Ariadna Carter." She lied.

He smirked. "Nice to meet you Ariadna. I'm Percy Jackson." He says, and then he kiss her cheek before walking away.

Annabeth's stomach feels weird, like she had butterflies there, and she feels her face is red. "I'm enchanted to meet you too, Percy Jackson." She mumbles. She placed a hand on the cheek he kissed, and she smiles like an idiot. Did he know she was more than enchanted to meet him?

*Tell-Me-Why*

Annabeth entered her house closing the door behind her. She leaned against it as she bits her lip, pictures of sea-green eyes filling her mind. She didn't notice her whole family looking at her with worried expressions.

"Is she okay mommy?" Bobby asks, his mouth filled with a chicken leg he mother cooked for the dinner.

"I guess so," Athena said doubtfully "But I don't know why she's blushing."

Frederick chuckled. "Maybe this walk actually did some good to her," he jokes, not noticing Athena's disgusting gaze, knowing what his husband was insinuating.

_**I really hope you liked the chapter, and forgive my grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language. Tell me what you think of the story, what you would like to see, ideas… whatever you want! Annabeth's outfits are on my profile, go check them out!**_

_**Drop a review maybe?**_


	2. In the Ice-Cream Shop

_**I don't own PJO or HOO.**_

_**I'm so, so sorry for the looooong wait for this chapter, but my life isn't in its best stage. Thank you so much for all the reviews, the favorite/following and for reading it, it makes me so happy! Forgive me, and please, enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Tell Me Why**_

"And you stood there in front of me just

Close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see

What I was thinking of"

-Sparks fly, Taylor Swift.

"Annabeth! Annie! Sleeping Beauty!" some voices whispered near Annabeth, and she instantly knew they were her brothers trying to wake her up. Annabeth suppressed a smile when she heard Bobby and Mathew get quiet. When they didn't expect it, Annabeth screamed, and her brothers, scared like never before, screamed and ran out of her room faster than lightning.

Annabeth laughed until she was out of breath, and she sat up on her bed. Her father, Frederick, opened the door and poked his head a few moments later. He winked and chuckled. "They need a fright once in a while," he said before disappearing. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her father's childish ways, but smiled anyway. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom where she showered and brushed her teeth. She put on her sailor dress, which was scratched on the chest and from the waist down was blue; her white ballet shoes with a bow, and to decorate it, she was placed blue studs earrings with an anchor. She came down the stairs with a smile plastered on her face as she remembered a certain person she had met yesterday in the streets of New York. It was possible that this city brought her such good things?

When she entered the kitchen, she discovered that her father was cooking lasagna, and the twins weren't around yet. She immediately frowned, not understanding the situation. "Why are you cooking lasagna? What happened to the breakfast? And where is mom?" she questioned, and her father chuckled at her face.

"Oh honey, what breakfast? It's lunchtime," Frederick explained. "And your mom is in some important urgent reunion, she usually doesn't work on Saturdays, but I guess it was truly important," he added.

"Lunchtime?" Annabeth almost yelled. "Why you didn't wake me up earlier?"

Frederick scratched his beard, somewhat uncomfortable with the angry face of his daughter. "It's that you looked very pleasant asleep, and I didn't dare to wake you up. I know you're not a morning person, and I didn't want to deal with your bad mood so early," Annabeth rolled her eyes again to her father and sat at the table, watching how her father cooked his famous lasagna. After a while, Frederick spoke again. "You know, your mother was really worried about you yesterday, because you got here blushing and sighing,"

Annabeth blushed at this, and she said, "Well, tell her I'm fine, I was just remembering good old memories," Frederick looked at her, not believing her lie, but he let it pass. Annabeth relaxed when her father said nothing, but something told her that he didn't believed her completely.

"Your mother isn't going to come home anytime soon, and I need to finish some things. Could you take the twins somewhere?" he asked her as he placed the lasagna in dishes. "I dunno, maybe for ice cream, or perhaps to an amusement park."

"Fine," Annabeth agreed coldly. She didn't want to spend the day with her brothers, because even if she loved them a lot, take care for them was very complicated. They were always pranking and getting her in trouble. She remembered one time when she and them ended up in the police station when they wanted to steal a ball. They were just four years old, and they didn't know what they were doing, but the policeman was so mean, he didn't understand that, and he reached for every excuse to drag them to the police station.

"Bobby, Matthew! Lunch is ready!" Frederick yelled, and seconds later, his sons were devouring the food. Annabeth rolled her eyes for the third time that morning as she started to eat as well. When they were all done, Annabeth volunteered to do the dishes. It was a long time since she did a domestic task, it felt weird.

Being alone in the kitchen, and just listening to the sound of water falling from the quill, her mind began to think of Percy. It seemed to be that he was all she could think after literally falling over him. His sea green eyes, his hair tousled as midnight, his slightly tanned skin, his strong chest that had saved her from hitting her head, his lips that had kissed her right cheek... She wondered what his life was like too... had he mom and dad? He had brothers? What music does he like? He liked her music? He could play any instrument? What was his favorite color? Was he her age? Which was his favorite sport? Does he any sport? What was he planning on study on college? Those and so many other questions were on her mind, but then, some question that weren't so good to her hit her on the face. Did he have a girlfriend? Was he in _love_ with someone else? Was a he a player that had a girl on his bed every night? Was he a bad person, maybe a thief? What if he hated Annabeth Chase?

Annabeth almost broke a glass when she thought about the last one. Why she thought so much about a person who she didn't know anything because she doesn't even knew him? Why when she thinks of him her heart beat so hard and her stomach heaved? How was it possible to feel like that toward someone you don't know?

Annabeth closed the faucet and dried her hands on a dish towel with Christmas drawings. She walked to the office her father and mother shared, where they studied, worked, and did something that Annabeth didn't know until she was old enough to realize it. There were huge bookshelves full of books about architecture (her mother's) and medicine (her father's). There were two wooden desks, where Annabeth used to draw when she was little. Her parents would watch and admire her drawing of the Empire State and the Parthenon. She was crazy about Greece and its history since young age, and she thought it was because her mother was Greek.

She opened the office door, and found her father writing something on his computer, using his reading glasses. Frederick raised his eyes and saw his daughter smiling at him, and he remembered when she was little, and she used to play there when he and his wife worked. He remembered how Annabeth would lie down on the carpet and read books about architecture and play with her Legos, trying to build a building. He remembered when she didn't understand something and she would ask her mother, and how both's gray eyes sparkled. "Is there something wrong honey?" he asked.

"No, but I wanted to know if you want I take out the twins now or later," she said. Frederick grinned, Annabeth was so responsible, and she would do anything for her parents to be happy or pleased.

"If you can now, I would be grateful. And good luck with those two," he father joked.

"I'll need it," Annabeth laughed, and left the office closing the door behind her. She walked to her room and put on the wig and blue lenses before going to the room of her brothers. As always, it was a disaster. The walls were painted a light blue, but it was scratched with drawings of the twins. All toys were strewn all over the floor, making Annabeth almost stumble. The beds were undone, and when she entered, the twins were jumping over, throwing toy soldiers between them and shouting words of war. When they saw her, they immediately stopped and looked at her with innocent faces.

"Umm… we're sorry?" Bobby said, though it sounded more like a question. Annabeth rolled her eyes _again _this day and sighed.

"We're going to get some ice-cream, only if you behave." Annabeth said, and looked at them firmly, trying to make it clear that if they did something wrong, there was no ice for them. Bobby and Matthew smiled and ran out of their room. Annabeth clenched her fists and followed them. It was going to be a long, long day.

*Tell-Me-Why*

After a long journey, the three siblings finally arrived at the ice cream shop. The day was hot, so most people were sweating, and the smell was not so nice. Before entering the shop, Annabeth crouched at the height of the twins and whispered, "If anyone asks my name, tell them I'm Ariadna Carter. If you don't, I, your beautiful sister, will have to leave, and I probably don't come back in a long, long time, okay?" she threatened. It wasn't true, but she wasn't sure if her brothers would do it. It made her feel guilty, but she didn't find another way to make them obey her.

They entered the store, and there were plenty of people in line waiting to be served. Annabeth growled, but a child with brown hair approached the twins and they started talking, and then they went to play in another part of the store, leaving Annabeth alone and bored. Several minutes later, Annabeth heard the door open, and a couple of voices stopped right behind her.

"Polly! I told you not to bring Cassimiro with us! We can't take a cat out for a walk! It's not a dog!" the deep voice of a boy almost yelled, getting the attention of several people, who looked at him.

"Why not?" a girl's voice retorted, clearly annoyed. "He's cute, and he's more obedient than you!" the little girl said, and for what the boy said before, her name was Polly.

"Can you two stop fighting now? People are looking at us in a strange way," another voice said. It sounded like a little boy. They were too close for Annabeth to be able to feel their snorts. She tried not to laugh, their fights reminded her to the ones she had with her brothers very often. She wanted to know who these people were, or at least know how they looked, so she turned her head a little and got the surprise of her life at the sight of who was behind her.

"Percy?" she asked breathless. She couldn't believe he was right behind her, close enough to touch her. She wished he wasn't close enough to see what she was thinking of, because she would die. Percy looked pretty shocked to see her too, because, come on, it was New York. There were so many people; it was difficult to see someone again if you didn't know them. His hair was still tousled, and he was wearing a white T-shirt that let her see his well-defined muscles. Right next to him, was a little girl with a cat on her arms. Polly, as she guessed it, was very pretty, with long, straight, blonde hair and big brown eyes. At Percy's left, there was a little boy with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ariadna," he said, his eyes wide open. A smirk broke on his face as he looked at her. She smiled, but she somewhat was sad, because he didn't know her as her truly she. "What are you doing here?" he asked, and Annabeth's heart started to run a race again in her chest.

"My father sent me here with my brothers," she explained. Percy frowned, because he didn't see any kid near her. She laughed a bit nervously. "They're playing with a friend somewhere," she added, and Percy seemed to understand. Annabeth turned to look at the children who accompanied him, and saw they both looked at her with strange expressions, but very attentive. "Are they your siblings?" she asked.

Percy looked at the two kids with an annoyed expression. "Yeah. My mom thought it was a 'pretty day to spend with your siblings'" he made the quotes in the air and a woman voice, causing Annabeth to laugh hard.

"Hey! It's more a punishment for me than for you, so shut up." Polly said. Then, Polly smiled at Annabeth. "Hi, I'm Polly Blofis." She said sweetly. Annabeth so wanted a sister like Polly, she even didn't know her, but she looked so cute. _Blofis, _Annabeth thought, _they were half-siblings, probably of different fathers._

"I'm Ariadna Carter, nice to meet you," Annabeth lied again. It made her feel guilty, but she couldn't tell she was Annabeth Chase, international superstar.

"I'm Tyson Blofis." The little boy said, and Annabeth shook his hand. "Forgive their childish attitude, they're just insufferable." He said. Percy and Polly started to complain, and Tyson sighed pointing them to Annabeth. She laughed, and soon Tyson joined her.

"How old are you? You look very mature," Annabeth said, really amazed with Tyson's attitude. He blushed before speaking.

"I'm nine years old," he said. "Percy's almost seventeen and Polly's six years old." Annabeth smiled to herself. Percy was her age, and Tyson said he was to turn seventeen soon, just like her. She wished he was older than her, it would make it perfect. But even if she was older than him, it would be perfect anyway.

Annabeth looked at Percy with eyebrows raised. "Giving the example to your siblings?" she asked mockingly, and Percy smirked.

"Of course, I'm the son every woman wants to be the mother of," he joked. Annabeth laughed along with him, and he laughter was so… perfect, it was the best sound she had ever heard. When they calmed down, Annabeth noticed she hadn't seen her brothers in a while. She looked around, and Percy looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I can't see my brothers," she said, her voice showing her concern. Percy and his siblings started to look around to help her, even if they never saw her brothers.

"Are they those boys running off from that man?" Polly pointed to, sadly, her brothers. The twins were running away of an old, fat man who looked very angry. He was yelling something at them. Bobby and Matthew had horrified faces, as if they had done something they regretted or because they were seriously afraid of that man. When they saw Annabeth, they ran up to her and hide behind her legs, while the man stopped in front of her.

"Are you in charge of them?" he asked angrily. Annabeth nodded, slightly scared of him. "Well, then you'll pay the blender they broke, which was behind the counter, place where they should _not _have been." He said. "What kind of guardian are you?" he said mockingly, which partly hurt Annabeth, but she knew that his words shouldn't affect her. But, what kind of people left two six years-old kids alone?

Before she could speak, Percy did it for her. "That wasn't necessary, was it?" he stepped in front of her, like protecting her. Annabeth bit her lip to suppress a smile. Percy was way _too_ cute. The man was shorter than Percy, so he stepped back without saying a word.

"You'll still have to pay what they broke, young lady." He said before disappearing through a door. Annabeth turned to Percy, a thankful expression on her face.

"Thank you so much Percy, that man actually scared me off," she said. Percy smiled to her, placing one hand on her shoulder, sending buzzing through her body.

"Hey, it was nothing." He said carelessly. He winked at her secretly before returning to stand up between his brothers. Annabeth blushed bright red, and grabbed her brothers harshly by the wrist. She holds them tight until they left the ice-cream shop after saying goodbye to Percy, Polly and Tyson.

Annabeth looked between the twins, who looked at her with a worried expression, more scared than they were with the fat man. "You two are _so_ dead," she whispered before running after the two little boys towards their house.

_**Hope you liked the chapter, and I have a question for you: What do you like more about my writing and what do you think I should improve? Thanks for everything! Annabeth's outfit on my profile!**_


	3. The New Song, Part 1

_**I don't own PJO, Harry Potter, Maximum Ride or Mortal Instruments.**_

_**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! I'm sorry for the very-super long wait for this chapter; I've been busy with school and life itself. A lot of things happened to me, but now I'm here with a new update, hoping you'll like it. Thanks for the reviews, the alerts an the favorites, you're amazing!**_

_**Note: I made a mistake last chapter. In this story, both Percy and Annabeth are 17, almost 18.**_

_**Tell Me Why**_

"But I know I've never

Wanted anything so bad

I've never wanted anyone so bad"

–Adore, Paramore.

"Dear, you have no choice. If you want to disguise yourself to be in peace, you have to buy clothes not so expensive," Athena scolded her daughter, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Annabeth moaning. "We're going to the mall, _now_." Athena snapped, and left the room.

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair and checked out the time. 4:35. She wanted to take a long nap, but her mother just came out with the idea of buying her clothes, as if she hadn't any. The truth is, she wanted to go to the mall, maybe she could find some old friend, but she wanted to sleep, think of a certain green-eyed boy and write new songs. She had a lot of new ideas since the ice-cream shop incident.

She picked up her phone and, in a compulsive act, dialed Thalia's old number. As she recalled that probably Thalia and Rachel changed their phones in those two years, she threw herself in the bed and looked at the celling. Some minutes passed, and bored out of herself, she stood up and grabbed her composition notebook and a pencil.

She always thought imagining a good story was the best way to write a song. She took parts of her life to imagine it, and mixed it with a little bit of fantasy. So, she imagined. If Percy has a girlfriend, and she (Annabeth) and him actually got to know each other better, what would happen? Would Percy fall in love with Annabeth, or stay with his horrible girlfriend? Annabeth knew she would be hopelessly in love with him, not that she loves him now. That's impossible, they only met two times so far, and he doesn't even know her real name. But, back to the love story…

_You're on the phone _

_with your girlfriend _

_she's upset _

_she's going off about _

_something that you said _

_she doesn't get your humor _

_like I do_

She noticed Percy had a lovely humor, and that made her want him even more. She bit her lip, thinking about this song, and how it would affect her. She was practically losing her mind for a boy. That never happened to her, it was affecting her hard. She was changing a lot, because if someone that know her since she was a child know what was going through her mind right now, this person wouldn't recognize her. She grabbed her IPod and put music, it helped her write new songs, as strange as it sounds.

_I'm in my room _

_it's a typical Tuesday night _

_I'm listening to the kind of music _

_she doesn't like _

_she'll never know your story _

_like I do_

It was Tuesday, and she was listening to her odd music. But she knew if he had a girlfriend, the girl would know him better than him, although it would be pretty if it went the other way around.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captain_

_and I'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

She focused that part on her high-school days, when she was on the bleachers in the football game. She remembered she had a crush on a football player, and he had a girlfriend, and they broke up when he found she was cheating on him. The girl was a bitch. It was 3 years ago, when she was a freshman. Now, at the age of almost 18, she wished something like that happen to Percy and his assumed and imagined (for her) girlfriend.

_If you could see _

_that I'm the one _

_who understands you _

_been here all along _

_so why can't you see _

_you belong with me _

_you belong with me._

_Does Percy belong with me? _Annabeth wondered, as she put away her notebook.

"Annabeth! Are you ready?" She heard her mother yell from downstairs. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes, though she had forgotten about her mom as she wrote the song. She really liked it so far; she just needed a push to complete it. She put her wig and the lenses before meet her mom at the door. When Athena saw her, the woman smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You're beautiful, Annabeth." Athena said, before walking outside and climbing on the car, Annabeth following her.

Once they were on their way to the mall, Athena decided it was a good moment to start a conversation, not noticing Annabeth's sparkling eyes and her small smile, indicating she was on a good daydream. "So, how's everything back at home?"

Annabeth came back to reality, a bit annoyed. "It's all right," she said. She looked through the window of the car, eyeing the buildings, the people, the cars.

Athena didn't notice something strange in her daughter, so she continued talking. "I'm glad to hear that," Athena smiled, while Annabeth had another daydream. You can guess what it was about. "Do you have news about Thalia and Rachel? You should contact them, they miss you a lot."

"No, but I will." Annabeth said absently. She sighed, still thinking about her fantasy. People always told her she had a big imagination.

_She imagined Percy driving to her house in the middle of the night, sad, angry, broken. She woke up to open the doors for him. They talked, he told her he broke up with his girlfriend, and she made him laugh, when they knew he was about to cry. She put on his favorite music, and he told her about his weird dreams, all the ex-girlfriend matter forgotten. She hided she was happy about it, dying to kiss him right there, wondering if he knew he belonged to her. She leaned in at the same time that him, and when they were about to kiss…_

"Annabeth! Are you okay? We're here already," Athena shook her shoulder, bringing Annabeth back to the reality once again. Annabeth looked around, and in fact, they were on the parking lot of her favorite mall of all New York. Annabeth blinked a couple of times looking at her mother.

"I'm fine, I was just…" Annabeth trailed off, and was quickly interrupted by Athena.

"Sleeping? What did I told you about sleeping in cars? It is not mature." Athena snapped, her grey eyes darker. Annabeth frowned at her, and the hard gaze disappeared from Athena's face like magic. "Let's get going," the woman said, getting out of the car and walking to the doors. Annabeth looked confused at her back before following her inside the magnificent place.

Annabeth walked quickly until she reached her mother and the two walked side by side. Looking around, Annabeth leaned and whispered in her mother's ear, "Remember that with the wig I'm Ariadna Carter,"

Athena nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know." She said. "Where do you want to go first?" Athena asked after a moment of silence. Annabeth thought for some seconds before reply.

"What about the library? Then we could go to some store," Annabeth smiled, and her mom smiled back at her as she nodded and both walked to their favorite place in the entire mall: the library. None of them was a fashion type of woman, but since Annabeth was famous, both of them cared a little more for their appearance. Annabeth loved remembering when she and her mother went outside in messy ponytails, ripped up shorts and old sneakers. She loved those old times, too.

They walked in the library. The wooden bookcases were full of old, with leather cover, books. The smell of them was incredible for all the readers; the man behind the counter was the same bored one since she was young. Almost nothing changed since she was famous; it was all the same, but some paintings in the walls. While her mother went to the Architecture section, Annabeth went to the fantasy one. Don't get confused, she loved architecture as her mother, but she felt something inside her that told her to go to that section, so she went there. Her father always told her to follow her instincts, while her mother told her to always have a plan and to be wise. Two things completely different, so she used them both according to the situation.

She stepped in the fantasy section, and started to touch every book, reading their spine. _Peter Johnson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, Mortal Instruments, etc. _She kept like that until she saw a woman with a cute little girl. The woman had long, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, while the girl had blonde hair falling through her back. Annabeth was sure she saw the little girl somewhere before, but she couldn't recognize her.

She watched them some steps away. The woman had a beautiful smile, and it remained her of someone. Both mother and daughter laughed, smiled, with eyes sparkling, which made her think more of the good timed she and her mother had when she was younger, before her mother found out she could sing.

The little girl turned around and saw Annabeth, and then she smiled and waved at her. Annabeth remembered her face, it was Polly. Percy's half-sister.

Annabeth smiled at Polly, while her mind was thinking of that maybe Percy was there with her. So, her chest started another race and her stomach jumps. She recomposed herself when she noted it wasn't her normal attitude, so she just waved at Polly trying to control her feelings. She was changing a lot, and she didn't want that.

The woman beside Polly noticed her daughter was waving at someone, so she turned around and saw Annabeth. The woman smiled at Annabeth sweetly, in a motherly way, before returning to the books. Polly was whispering to her mother, probably about Annabeth, or 'Ariadna'. Annabeth tried to not think about Polly, the woman or Percy and concentrate in the books or something else. It all went great until she felt some little hand touching her T-shirt.

She closed her eyes and mumbled a curse before looking at Polly, smiling. "Hey Polly, it's great to see you," she wasn't lying, it was cool, but she still tried to not think of Polly's handsome brother.

"Hi Ariadna!" Polly exclaimed excited. Her brown eyes shined, making her look cuter than before. Polly was very pretty, like her mom. "You know what? Percy's outside the library," Polly said happily, as if she wanted 'Ariadna' to know that.

Annabeth frowned, but she couldn't stop a shy smile to form in her pinks lips. "Yeah? Oh well, that's great, I guess." She said somewhat uncomfortable. What could you say to a six years old little girl you are excited because her hot brother was there?

Polly put a finger on her chin and frowned, looking confused at the ground. "But I guess I shouldn't say that, because right now," she looked at the library's window, that let you see the rest of the mall. "He's talking with his ex, Rachel."

"They look so cute together!" Annabeth said, smiling at Polly. "I'm going to say hello to him later, but if not, tell him I say hello!" Annabeth said, widening her smile. It was so fake.

"Why, are you leaving?" Polly asked, making puppy dog eyes. "Please, stay a little more!" Polly pleaded. Annabeth bit her lip, wanting to say no, but dog eyes were her Achilles's heel. She looked at Polly's mother, and saw the woman smiling and shaking her head amusingly at her daughter's attitude.

"No Polly, I'm sure your mother will not like that. So, go, with your mommy." Annabeth said, turning Polly around and pushing the little girl gently by the back, up to her mother. The woman finally deigned to look at her daughter and Annabeth.

"I'm sorry for my daughter, she's very restless, but it looks like you two already know each other," the woman smiled gently at Annabeth, like if she wasn't angry because a teenager pushed her daughter.

Annabeth blushed, looking at the ground embarrassed. "Umm, yeah, we met yesterday on an ice-cream shop," she said uncomfortable.

"Oh, I see. You're the girl my three kids talked about, Ariadna Carter, right?" the woman said, unaware of Annabeth's cheeks getting a shade darker. Three kids? So Percy talked about her? What did he said?, she wanted to ask, but she hided her emotion like before. He had a girlfriend before, who said he hadn't another girl now?

Annabeth smiled sweetly at the woman, extending an arm out, which the woman politely took. "Yes, I'm Ariadna Carter, enchanted to meet you,"

"I'm Sally Jackson Blofis, nice to meet you too," Sally said, and they shook arms. "So, are you here with someone, or are you alone?" Sally asked, and if it was another person who asked that, Annabeth would be scared out of herself, but Sally looked like such a good person, there was kindness in her brown eyes.

"I'm here with my mom," Annabeth said. She didn't know why, but as Sally's eyes looked at her, she felt she needed to tell her who she truly was and not to lie to her. She felt bad for lying to her.

"Oh, good. And don't be afraid, we're not bad people, but if you were alone we could drive you home, it looks like my kids like you a lot," Sally smiled mischievous at her, like if she knew something else, as if she could read Annabeth's _mind_. "But anyway, it was nice meeting you, Ariadna." Sally said.

"Mom, can I go with Ariadna so she can say hello to Percy?" Polly asked, puppy dog eyes again, looking at her mother. Sally rolled her eyes and gave Polly permission.

Annabeth opened her eyes in horror, it was so embarrassing. What if he was still with his girlfriend? She didn't want to cause trouble.

_**Hope you liked it, though it was a little weird at the end… I made a Twitter so you can follow my progress and check out sneak peeks! There's a new poll in my profile, I'll be glad if you vote! Please? And leave a review, it makes me happy! Infinite love..**_


End file.
